


Keepsake

by Kyla_Wren



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: DrummerWolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyla_Wren/pseuds/Kyla_Wren
Summary: Brief ficlet. Amanda finds her photo in Martin's duffel bag.





	Keepsake

After Wendimoor, Martin had a lot to be relieved about - all of his people were safe, he wasn’t actually dead, somehow they got the van back, and - cherry on top - all of their worldly goods were still tied down to the roof. His boots, book collection, the bottle of good whiskey, spare glasses, Gripps’ charcoal drawings, his photo of Drummer… that last one would have been even more critical, except that the girl herself was back with them and wanted to stay. He would have traded all of it for her in an instant, given the choice.

Now she was waiting for them outside a thrift store across the street in what passed for downtown in Bergsberg, Montana. Martin hooked the tarp back down over their camping equipment (also all accounted for) and whistled for the Rowdies.

“All set, Boys?”

They all voiced their assent, feeling lighter than air, and moved as a pack to join their Witchakookoo.

……………………..

_Months later, on the road:_

Amanda ducked into the van to change. Pulling a green flannel on over her shoulders, a glint of reflected light caught her eye in Martin’s half-open duffel bag. Without thinking she reached over to pull the zipper edge aside. The same instant she thought that maybe she _shouldn’t_ be rifling through someone else’s possessions, she caught a glimpse of her own face. 

“Wait, me?”

She pulled out the framed photo of her smiling self. It was a pretty recent image from her home-bound days, and she recognized it as the one her mother had given Todd at Christmas. The one that had, earlier in the year, been a fixture of Todd’s apartment.

Confusion gave way to delight. Now this was very interesting.

There was a knock on the door. She pulled it open to reveal the bleach-blonde Rowdy. Just who she wanted to see. Without preamble, she brandished the photo in front of him.

“I can’t believe you have something made of glass that’s still in one piece.”

He didn’t react at first. Amanda saw a flash of something in his eyes that, were she also an energy-sucking vampire, might taste a little like _guilty_.

“Lookin’ through my bag, Drummer girl?” his voice was light and teasing, but he turned his head away and pretended to be fiddling with something on the back of the driver seat.

“You’re... _embarrassed_! I can’t believe it,” now Amanda could barely contain a giggle. She had never seen Martin be anything close to sheepish. Now he wouldn’t meet her eye. 

“Sorry-” he began, gruff and unsure. She cut him off.

“No, no, I think it’s really sweet. How did you get this? Wasn’t this at Todd’s old place?”

“Yep. Before we… ah… remodelled,” he reminisced, with some satisfaction. She took the opportunity to sidle over and drop into his lap, just to prove she wasn’t upset. She leaned back against his chest and held up her photo to the light.

“Wait, does that mean you took this before you even met me?”

“Maybe.”

“You did! Wow. Is that why you guys came and found me? You really liked this shot of me from my dad’s birthday party? ‘Cause I think that might be where this was taken.”

“The universe wanted us to find you,” he said into her ear. His beard tickled her shoulder. “It was pushing us towards you. We could scent your energy all over that city. Weren’t no accident we found each other.”

“Hold on, hold on… you’ve had this picture the whole time, then, in your bag?”

“Yep,” Martin narrowed his eyes, unsure if he was walking into a trap.

“So all those months when I didn’t know how you felt about me, you were carrying around my portrait like some kind of… Lord Byron-type weirdo?”

“Didn’t really think of it like that.”

“You asshole,” she said with deep affection. She turned her head to kiss him.

Martin took the picture and tossed it back into his bag so he could kiss her properly. 

“Real thing’s better, anyhow.”


End file.
